Solo quiero que me quieras
by JustMariana12
Summary: Para cumplir con el trato que sus padres firmaron, tenian que contraer nupcias, tras este proceso, siguieron viviendo su vida como si nunca se hubieran conocido pero todo cambio al tener que cumplir con la otra paste del trato. Tenian que vivir Juntos.AH
1. Chapter 1

Sneak Peak!

Desde niña siempre soñé con que mi boda seria espectacular, seria todo lo que una mujer desearía, El hermoso vestido blanco con la gran cola, un objeto prestado, uno nuevo, uno azul, etc. Todas la personas importantes para mi, con un gran banquete, una gran decoración, en un gran Casino, pero mejor aun con un hombre que me ama , esperándome en el altar con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, Y al final de todo nos iríamos de luna de miel a un tour por el mundo.

Pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que mi boda seria de este modo, en mi realidad, al menos en la que vivi, en mi boda no hubo un gran y hermoso vestido, no aplicamos las tradiciones de la novia, solo se encontraban nuestros padres, no hubo gran banquete, ni una gran decoración, no fue en un gran Casino, en lugar de eso fue encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin color, sin alegría. Y lo peor del caso, no me case con un hombre que me amara, ni siquiera me tenia algún tipo de afecto , no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al verme ni al decir el si, en cambio tenía su entrecejo fruncido, pensé que al menos por el simple hecho de conocernos desde hacia tiempo ya, de haber sido mejores amigos, creí que al menos fingiría, pero me equivoque todo lo que alguna vez llegue a pensar acerca de el era un error, El la persona que un día logro conquistar mi corazón, llego a ser una parte muy importante de mi ser, la persona de la que estuve enamorada casi cinco años, O al menos eso fue lo que pensé, cambio de forma radical hacia mi y solo por el hecho de que tendría que esta ligado a mi toda su vida.

Unidos por un papel y una argolla eso somos nosotros un matrimonio sin amor, sin preocupaciones el uno del otro, sin ni siquiera una muestra e afecto. El vive en su casa, Yo en la mía, condenados a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, a si vivíamos, aun a si no nos interesaba lo que pensara nuestros padres, el pacto ya estaba hecho, ya habíamos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, ahora queríamos vivir nuestras vidas por caminos separados. Ocultándole a nuestros amados nuestra realidad, a si vivíamos, y así nos gusta estar, no existía ninguna problema entre nosotros, no nos veíamos, solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y claro si eso estaba a nuestro alcance lo evitaríamos, bueno eso era así hasta que nuestros padres, decidieron cambiar un poco las clausulas de su acuerdo, para beneficio de ellos, para mal para nosotros.

Todo comenzó el dia en que nuestras familias se conocieron, en esa entonces yo aun estaba enamorada de El. Nunca me llegue a imaginar que dos magnates de los negocios que sus compañias eran rivales, llegarian a formar una sola.

Mi padre y su padre empezaron poco a poco a familiarizarse, cuando uno necesitaba la ayuda del otro de ayudaban, como dos familias que de ser comunes y corrientes pasaron a ser de las familias mas acaudaladas en el pais.

Nuestros padres dos simples Ingenieros, que en cuyos trabajos se trataban del matenimiento de empresas, mejor explicado de la venta y provisión de la maquinaria especifica para ellos. Crearon la compañia en venta de aparatos específicos mas buscada en todo el continente.

Nuestros padres con el fin de crear esa gran compañía y para tener un lazo fuerte que una a ambas familias y a si no se traiciones unos a otros quedaron en el acuerdo de que un hijo de cada familia contraria nupcias con la otra. Y ahi es donde entramos nosotros, antes cuando aun eramos amigos cometimos el error de presentar a nuestras familias, nunca se nos paso por la mente que tras años que pasaran llegariamos a este lugar.

Nuestros padres a sabiendas, que teniamos una relacion estable con amor, nos forzaron a casarnos rompiendo asi todos los lazos que alguna vez nos unieron.

No puedo decir que odio el hecho que hayan obtenido su mayor logro, porque gracias a eso ambas familias vivimos en las mejores comodidades.

Casualmente otra familia accionista se les unio, pensamos que esa seria nuestra salvacion ya que no tendriamos que reafirmar los lazos, pero todo fue un error, aparentemente nuestros padres tenian la loca idea que hacer contraer nupcias a cada uno de sus hijos lograria reafirma su lazos y asi lo hizo los dos matrimonios extra, viven felices y contentos con amor, ellos no sufrieron, mis padres se equivocaron al pensar que mi matrimonio seria el mas feliz, al casarme con la persona que ya conocia y que era mi mejor amigo pero fue una equivocacion, mi matrimonio es mas miserable entre los tres.

Mi hermano no sufre y mis mejores amigas que son las hijas de las otras familias tampoco, solo yo, siempre yo.

Al parecer la desdicha me acompañara toda la eternidad, en primer lugar Mi primer amor la persona de la cual estuve enamorada por largo tiempo y que ahora es mi cónyuge no me quiere ver ni en pintura, la persona que me aleja de toda la oscuridad que me rodea, el que elimino toda la tristeza que me llenaba ahora que descubrio mi realidad me dejo, a mis Padre nunca le interese Y ahora mi Bebe esa parte que nos unia la otra parte del trato que ni siquiera se formo de la manera tradicional nos dejo a mi y ami esposo.

Ahora vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero nunca hemos compartido habitacion, muchas personas me preguntan como es que llegue a estar embarazada, si mi marido ni siquiera me ha tocado, al menos no desde hacia varios años.

No me enorgullese la forma en la que mi esposo me desprecio, Acaso tan Repugnante era?, Mi Amado Esposo como solia llamarlo ante mi familia, me obligo a tomar una inseminación con su donación para así evitar el tocarme, todas las culpas caian en mi, siempre todo lo malo caia en mi.

Que nunca tendre el derecho de ser feliz?

porque aunque mi hijo no sea el fruto de amor, era mio, era parte de mi ser, estaba creciendo dentro mio, El mi bebe era lo que me daria fuerza para asi sobrevivir en este matrimonio sin futuro, en el cual aunque sea una parte de mi queria que progresara, queria ser feliz, Yo solo deseaba que mi marido me quisiera de la manera que alguna vez yo quise.

Que toda la confiaza, la alegria y el amor que nos teniamos cuando eramos jovenes regresara, que alguna vez mi esposo me viera como una mujer, y no como un mutante, queria que me respetara como tal.

Lo unico bueno que podria llegar a hacer para el seria desaparecer de su vida, porque el no me deja ser feliz a lado de otro hombre, ni me deja ser feliz alado suyo.

El fue el culpable de que mi pareja, la persona que alguna vez llego a quererme me dejara y todo por su orgullo como dejaria que su esposa le fuera infiel.

Pero a el no le importaba nada acerca de mi, yo podria estar postrada en una cama de hospital en mi lecho de muerte y el estaria revolcandose con su amante, es mas creo que si llegara a morir algun dia el estaria bailando en mi tumba de felicidad, a si ya no estaria atado a mi y podria vivir su vida a lado de la persona que el deseara.

Pero ya no, ya no mas ya no aguantaria todos sus frios desplantes, haria todo lo posible para que el se arrepentiera de todas las humillaciones que me a hecho pasar. Lo haria enamorarse de mi hasta la medula, lo volveria loco eso estaria claro y cuando menos se lo espere le regrase cada una.

Y todo esto lo haria porque solo deseo una cosa en mi vida, Solo quier que el me Ame como lo Amo Yo.

0000000000000

ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE MUGRERO DE LECTURA, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y ESPERO LES HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

LOS ADMIRO POR TENER EL VALOR DE LEER COSAS NUEVAS.

Like any new venture, the new journey represents opportunity to conquer new territory. Or to be a little less lonely. "

Mariana Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

solo la historia es de mi pura invencion

0000000000000

Todo evento sea desafortunado o no tiene su Inicio y su Fin.

Así como mi matrimonio tiene su historia. Todo inicio el dia en que nuestros padres se reunieron.

_- Podrías tardarte un poco menos, esto es importante para tu padre- grito mi madre_

_Me levante de mi cama con pereza, comencé a arreglarme hoy mi padre tenia una cena familiar de negocios con un gran socio con que el nuestro padre haría un gran proyecto Mi padre dijo que a partir de hoy nuestra vida cambiaria, eso significaba que tendría que vestirme de Etiqueta._

_Al salir de nuestra casa, Mis padres y yo nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes mas finos de la ciudad, no me quería imaginar la magnitud de la situación en la que estaría, lo mejor sería que fuera cortes y callada, no abriría mi boca si no fuera para otra cosa mas que ingerir mis alimentos._

_Entre todas las familias que vivian en la ciudad nunca me llegue a imaginar que fuera "su familia" con la cual mi padre tendria el acuerdo._

_Ahi en la entrada del lujoso restaurante lo vi, con su porte impotente que a pesar de tener su corta edad impartía respeto, lo salude con una cálida sonrisa que el me devolvió, hacia mas de 5 meses que no nos hablábamos, aun recuerdo como fue que nuestra gran amistad se rompio al querer imponer ordenes en mi. _

_El no era absolutamente nadie, el no podía controlar mi vida y menos decidiria con quien estaria y con quien no. _

_Era el la persona de la cual estuve enamorada casi toda mi adolescencia, el que fue mi mejor amigo, el que me escucho llorar, el que me dejo de hablar por querer vivir mi vida, el que no me volteo la cara el dia que le conte mis penas de amor,era la persona a la cual le entregue mi primera vez, El que siempre estaria en mi corazon, Sasuke Uchiha._

_- Fugaku- grito Jiraiya _

_los ojos del renombrado brillaron y se acerco a nosotros dandole un abrazo a mi padre acompañado de unas palmadas en la espalda. Me petrifique en ese instante mi padre no conocia al señor Uchiha, no al menos hasta que yo se lo presente un año atras. Nunca me imagine que el padre de mi ex-mejor amigo fuera el proximo socio de mi padre._

_-Jiraiya, que gusto verte y que alegría tener a tan bellas damas con nosotros, no es asi amor - dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi madre y a mi. se acerco tomo la mano de mi madre y dandole un beso en la palma de su mano. posteriormente se acerco hacia mi, pude vislumbrar la mirada confundida que Sasuke - Y mirate Sakura, tan hermosa y delicada como una bailarina de ballet. _

_Me sonroje ante el cumplido y solo pude emitir un gracias._

_- Veo que vuestro hijo esta ausente- Dijo por primera vez Mikoto Uchiha_

_-Si Kairi, se encuentra en un viaje escolar- musito mi madre - Pero también veo que la Pequeña Hinata tampoco esta_

_-La pobre de mi hija esta enferma - Dijo con simpleza La señora Uchiha_

_- Pero mira que grande esta tu muchacho cada que lo veo, creo que crecio dos centimetros mas.- espeto mi Madre. - Y muy guapo e de decir. _

_El aludido solo mascullo un gracias por lo bajo._

_tras los saludos de ambas familia proseguimos a sentarnos en la mesa que habían reservado ambas familias. _

_Tras una cena llena de risas por parte de mis padres y los señores Uchiha, Jiraiya y El señor Uchiha decidieron terminar la espera e informar el porque de nuestra cena._

_- Mikoto, Tsunade, Sasuke Y sin duda la hermosa Sakura - empezo a hablar Fugaku Uchiha- La razon por la que nos reunimos hoy, es para informarles del nacimiento de nuestro nuevo proyecto._

_-El cual trata de unirnos y formar a la distribuidora de maquinaria de empresas mas grande de la ciudad- prosiguio Jiraiya- Mi buen Amigo Fugaku y su servidor, hemos creado Haruchi Corporation._

_-Esta empresa, Junto con nuestros conocimientos y nuestros contactos sera la revolucion.- Continuo Fugaku con una sonrisa en los labios. - Tambien tenemos otro hecho que anunciar_

_-Sera la union total de las dos familias- Dijo Jiraiya_

_Esto sonaba mal un mal presentimiento me embargo, Pero a que se referia Jiraiya con la union de las dos familias? _

_Nunca en mi vida llegue a pensar en esa simple opcion, al menos no hasta que mi padre Y Fugaku hablaron _

_- A que te refieres padre?- pregunte con desconcierto _

_-A que tu hija mi contrairas nupcias con Sasuke- dijo sereno_

_En ese momento deje de pensar Y gire por inercia a ver a Sasuke estaba en un aparente Shock nuestros padres con una sonrisa en sus caras parecia hecho a proposito. Acaso querian que nos diera un Infarto?. _

_- QUE?- hablo por primera vez Sasuke y ahi fue cuando sali de mi ensoñacion - Es una broma cierto? - sabia que no me hablaba pero que me despreciara era un Knock-Out directo a mi Orgullo. - Porque Yo? Porque con Ella? Porque no Hinata? Ustedes sabian de mis planes de vida se los dije hace poco y ahora vienen con esa loca idea, Eso es de la Prehistoria para levantar un proyecto no se necesitan Sacrificar sus hijos o si? - Si me habia afectado lo que habia dicho momentos antes ahora me mato, Tan repugnante era? Acaso era un martirio estar cerca mio? Aparentemente el dolor se reflejo en mi rostro ya que Fugaku lo interrumpió antes de que me enterrara viva!._

_- La razon es porque... - Fugaku estaba anonadado al parecer ni el sabia cual era la razon y asi lo confirmo al recurrir a mi padre - Jiraiya.._

_-Es simple queremos reafirmar nuestros lazos para así terminar un solo circulo tu me entiendes todos una gran familia- dijo mi padre_

_-Pues me parece absurdo, aparte tiene mas hijos porque nosotros? - inquirio con rabia, Yo aun estaba sin habla y al parecer a si me quedaria toda la velada._

_- No creas que no lo hemos planeado todo ya tenemos otro socio el que le encanto nuestra idea pero como somos los accionistas mayoritarios quisimos que el matrimonio entre nuestras familias que seria el mas importante fuera el primero en realizarse, Y ustedes fueron los elegidos porque sin ustedes nada de esto de hubiera creado, aparte no creimos que fuera un problema ya que son mejores amigos no?, su relacion seria la mas facil y duradera lo contrario a vuestros hermanos que no conocen a los Uzumaki. - hablo con calma Fugaku._

_- Ustedes creen que eso es importante? Yo no me quedare callado -dijo mirandome inquisitivamente - yo quiero vivir mi vida plenamente, quiero salir, conocer gente, no quiero estar amarrado a un matrimonio que no significaria nada -AUCH! era cierto pero decirlo en mi cara? acaso estaba pintada? pues al parecer si porque como bien dicen " El que no habla ni Dios lo escucha" me arme de valor y hable por primera vez. _

_- Cierto, acaso creen que pueden controlar nuestras vidas?, nuestros deseos para el fututo? Yo quiero vivir, quiero Amar, quiero casarme y estar feliz porque se que la persona me amaria, quiero procrear hijos con amor en una familia unida, porque lo unico que haran al casarnos es arruinarnos la vida Ni el, ni yo queremos esto, viviriamos peliando y lo que pasaria esque todo se arruinaria por nuestras peleas y todo eso por lo que lucharon se derrumbara.- no se de donde saque las fuerzas para expresarme de ese modo pero no mesentia mal eso era lo que pensaba._

_- El simple hecho de mantenerlos, es el unico del cual disponemos y gracias a ello podemos controlarlos Sakura, Lo sabes bien, porque no creo que trabajaras para mantenerte por ti misma mas aun con la vida que llevas o si? crees que me puede Chantajear, si no quieres no lo hagas pero tu sabes bien mi manera de pensar, aun cuando te vayas de la casa porque eso pasara te iras porque me arruinaste, no dejare que estes con ese Vago con el que estas saliendo, a mi no me importa si quieres o no, porque lo haras, y lo haras sin reprochar ya me canse de ti, de que no quieras aportar en nada es lo unico que te pido a si que porfavor evitame hacer cosas que no deseo - Hablo mi padre con furia, en mi vida me habia tratado a si._

_senti mis ojos humedecidos y la mirada de todos en mi, No se conformaban con destrozarme la vida?._

_-Jiraiya... - susurro mi madre tomandolo del brazo_

_-No Tsunade, ella tiene que entender que no todo es como ella quiere, este sacrificio es para toda la familia, tambien Kairi ya acepto sin hacer tanto escandalo, decidimos hacerlo mas formal por ella, y no quiere acceder por el amor de dios! - _

_- Jiraiya, creo que deberias calmarte - musito Fugaku_

_-No ella aceptara, no quedara de otra, yo ya cumpli con mi parte ahora tu cumple con la tuya y haz que tu hijo acepte... - eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del lujoso restaurante _

_Asi empezo y los acontecimientos que le siguieron pasaron demasiado rapido la fecha de la boda fue programada para 3 meses despues del accidente en el restaurante._

_De Sasuke no tenia ni idea, acepto raro en el, ya que nunca se deja pisotear por alguien, lo que mas temo sea que el gran dia haga una estupidez, Al parecer mi compromiso fue el unico con dificultades ya que Kairi se enamoro de la chica Uzumaki, a si como Hinata de el tal Naruto, aun no tenia la dicha de conocerlos, pero conocerlos no cambiaria mi destino asi que me daba igual. _

_Tsunade cree que esto es un capricho mio, que solo lo hago para fastidiar a Jiraiya pero en el fondo sabe que esto me hace infeliz, aun no le informo a Sai de la boda, no tengo las fuerzas necesarias en mi para darle la fuerte noticia, porque todo lo que el batallo para sacar a Sasuke de mi corazon y hacerse un lugar en el, se iria a la ruina porque me casaria con el._

_Mi vida dio un cambio drastico en cuestion de nada, ya estaba a solo 3 dias de la famosa boda y aun no sabia que hacer con mi cabeza y mi corazon se que no hay de otra mas que aceptar la realidad a final de cuentas me terminare casando con mi ex-mejor amigo, rompere el corazon de mi Sai y vivire una vida triste._

_En mi interior sentia un presentimiento, uno que cambiaria las cosas, estaba casi segura que Sasuke planeaba algo, lo mas posible es que arruine la boda, o que ni se presente, no me interesaba si se arruinaba el compromiso significaria mi libertad pero me carcomia el sentimiento de saber como estaba si se encontraria bien, Le habra dicho a Karin? _

_una sensacion de inseguridad reinaba en mi interior, todos los preparativos estaban listos seria una boda triple, gracias a dios seria algo intimo, en una sencilla iglesia y con solo nuestras familias._

_Hoy era el dia desicivo, hoy le contaria a Sai la verdad, le romperia su corazon pero seria mejor que vivir una mentiria aunque si lo pensaba mejor eso seria lo que viviria una simple mentira, mi matrimonio seria una mentira, no habria amor, no felicidad, solo tristeza , soledad y odio._

_Estaba nerviosa, Sai se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa, desde que lo vi llegar en su moto, las traidoras lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo lo queria conmigo siempre, el era mi puerto seguro, el me queria y yo a el, no era amor pero era un sentimiento incomprensible por las demas personas, nadie me debia de separar de el, y menos un simple papel firmado, por una vez en mi vida desearia ser libre, queria vivir mi vida sin remordimientos, feliz con alguien que me apreciara que cuando me viera sus ojos se llenaran de felicidad y me besara con todo el amor que poseyera. _

_Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, Aun tenia una oportunidad, nada importaria ahora, lo haria porque eso era lo que mas anhelaba. _

_- Sai - dije con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas_

_- que pasa Bells, porque lloras, paso algo? a ti? a tu familia? en que puedo ayudarte? - dijo con preocupación_

_- Sai, vamonos - _

_-a donde amor?- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos_

_- donde sea, solos tu y yo - dije mientras lo besaba - nadie mas, vivamos la vida._

_- SI, tu sabes que haria lo que fuera por ti, solo dime porque? - dijo con preocupacion _

_- Sai, tu me quieres? - _

_- Amor, sabes bien que si - dijo con gran conviccion._

_- Entonces larguemos de aqui - dije evadiendo su anterior pregunta_

_- si, si solo dime porque?- _

_-porque si no nos vamos ahora, en 2 dias estare casada y no quiero eso, te quiero a ti, quiero estar contigo - dije entre lagrimas_

_-como? no entiendo Sakura, que esta pasando? con quien te casas? porque? - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_- con Sasuke, es un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres, por favor vamonos, aunque sea solo hasta despues de la boda, tambien se casaran Kairi y Hinata, te lo suplico Sai si me quieres huye conmigo, te pido esto porque eres la unica persona con la que deseo estar..._

_Esas fueron la palabras decisivas, ese mismo dia en la madrugada me escape de mi casa, me lleve varias mudas de ropa y saque del cajero el dinero que tenia ahorrado, No se cuanto tiempo paso solo recorrimos la carretera en el coche de su padre con destino a no se donde, cuando paramos a descansar en la noche me dormi en sus fuertes brazos con todo el amor que el me podria profesar calentando mi cuerpo, estuvimos en carretera al rededor de 2 dias manejando solo parando a comer, llegamos a un pueblo Llamado Suna ahi nos hospedamos, decidimos asentarnos ahi por un tiempo al menos hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado, mi celular estaba colapsado de todas las llamadas de mis familiares._

_A la semana de mi escape, me comunique con Kairi, no le dije donde me encontraba solo le pregunte como estaban las cosas haya, empezo con sus tipicas bromas, pero cuando le pregunte acerca de la boda se enmudecio_

_las bodas entre Hinata Y Kairi si se hicieron pero no fui la unica en abandonar su compromiso, ya que Los padres de Sasuke tampoco sabian nada de el, al principio creyeron que habiamos escapado juntos, pero al darse cuenta que ni Karin ni Sai se encontraban en sus casa empezaron con la busqueda, segun Kairi mi padre estaba colerico, empezo a gritarle a Fugaku que su hijo habia envenenado mi mente con sus ideas del compromiso._

_Cuando corte la llamada me encontraba en un pequeño restaurante en busca de trabajo ya que el dinero se nos iba agotando poco a poco, afortunadamente Sai y yo encontramos un trabajo decente y asi empezamos a sobrevivir por pocas semanas. Y digo por pocas semanas porque no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas._

_Segun se Jiraiya averiguo de mi llamado hacia Kairi y rastreo la llamada._

_Ahora estoy bajo llave en mi casa hacia una semana que me habían forzado a regresar y me habian encerrado para asi no volver a escapar, de Sai no sabia nada, solo que mi padre le dio unos golpes por haberme "secuestrado" sin saber que la que lo habia secuestrado a el fui yo._

_los dias pasaban lentamente en mi habitacion, de Sasuke no sabia nada al menos el logro escapar y tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea un poco egoista desearia que no apareciera para asi no tener que casarme con el. _

_No le habia emitido ni una sola palabra a Jiraiya, cada que Tsunade me veia lo hacia con una mirada que demostraba una mezcla entre pena y dolor, ella me entendia o al menos eso era lo que creia yo, cada vez me destrozaba mas internamente._

_No he contado las semanas, los dias, las horas, que han pasado desde que he estado en estas cuatro paredes, ha pasado ya un tiempo, mi tristeza crecia cada vez mas al no tener noticias de Sai, me temia lo peor, pero aun asi me reconfortaba el hecho que el puede legar a ser feliz, que el puede trazar su propio camino, como el quiera._

_los acontecimientos de este dia, han sido los mas extraños, al salir en la mañana de mi habitacion, toda la casa estaba como loca, habia muchas preguntas que queria saber, pero nadie me las contestaba, no habia visto a mi padre en todo el dia, eso me alegraba, no queria dar falsas sonrisas, hoy raramente desperte de buen humor, tome una ducha relajante me maquille para no verme tan demacrada como lo estaba, me puse un vestido color perla y me peine mi pelo con unos caireles que caian por mi espalda, hoy saldria, visitaria a Sai para ver como estaba y le pediria que saliera conmigo en una cita._

_No tarde mucho en bajar las escaleras cuando entro por la puerta principal mi padre._

_-Perfecto ya estas lista - dijo tomandome de la mano y arrastrandome hacia afuera._

_me subi a la camioneta, siguiendo con la mirada a mi padre, estaba haciendo unas llamadas, todo me parecia demasiado extrano pero no le tome importancia._

_cuando entro a la camioneta, condujo con desesperacion y una sonrisa adornaba su cara._

_-GRACIAS, AMOR- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla_

_-P p pero- titubee_

_-no hables, ya casi llegamos- dijo y fue hasta que llegamos a unos tribunales que me di cuenta._

_todo habia pasado muy rapido, estaba sentada con mi madre a un lado mio, mi padre en la puerta hablando con un hombre, el hombre se acerco al escritorio y abrio u gran libro , saco unos papeles de un folder y empezo a ordenarlos._

_-Sakura, querida acercate- Dijo Jiraiya, como me pidio me acerque a el con la duda en mi cara - Este hombre es el Señor Feudal es el que te casara con Sasuke._

_-QUE? - logre emitir, per me vi interrumpida por un estruendo gire por inercia y lo vi, era el venia con un smoking que lo hacia ver hermoso cuando me miro su entrecejo se fruncio mas de lo que ya estaba _

_-Hagamos esto rapido, no tengo tiempo que perder- le dijo a mi padre y al Se__ñor Feudal__ - Yo Sasuke Uchiha tomo a Sakura Haruno como mi legitima esposa, Acepto donde firmo?_

_la frialdad con la que hablo me llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, al parecer el Se__ñor Feudal__ ya estaba al tanto de la situacion y le ofrecio los papeles y este los firmo con rapidez, al termino giro a verme y me dedico una DeathGlare* _

_-que esperas?- dijo_

_-uh?- dije aun en mi trance_

_-deprisa Sakura, firma ya- dijo y fue cuando reaccione_

_-No - _

_-no hagas esto mas dificil solo hazlo, ya nada importa, - Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en mis oidos, sabia que esto pasaria di un largo suspiro y me acerque a el papel que acababa de firmar, mire su firma por un segundo y tome la pluma._

_-Yo Sakura Haruno tomo a Sasuke Uchiha como mi legitimo esposo, Acepto - y firme el tratado con el diablo._

_-Bueno si no hay nadie en contra de este matrimonio - dijo El Se__ñor Feudal __ al ver mi cara con ganas de levantar la mano dijo - A excepción de los novios, Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia _

_por inercia gire a ver a Sasuke, que me dio una rapida mirada de enojo pero tras esa mirada podia ver el dolor en ella._

_- Y yo me largo - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia la salida._

_Y de esta manera fue mi "Hermosa e Inolvidable" Boda..._

_00000000000000 _

_Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y tambien a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado y o mandaron alertas y favoritos, siento mucho la demora que me tome, solo que estaba en un trance y ahora e estoy tomando el tiempo para poder actualizar esta y las otras historias que tengo, espero y les haya gustado me hace completamente feliz que las personas lean lo que escribo y aun mas que me dejen saber que tan bien o mal esta la historia. Espero poder actualizar pronto no prometo nada pero lo tratare. _

_Maybe our mistakes are what make our fate_

_Mariana Reyna _


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A M. KISHIMOTO

LA HISTORIA ES MIA NO AL PLAGIO

Los dias posteriores a mi "boda" fueron inusuales muchas de mis conocidos al enterarse de la supuesta boda secreta que hubo entre Sasuke y Yo me felicitaron y muchas me insinuaron lo afortunada que era al tener un marido como el, Una hasta me pregunto que tan sexual e imparable fue mi noche de bodas yo solo rei ante al comentario, no me importa el ámbito sexual con Sasuke, ni tampoco el hecho de que vivamos en casa diferentes y que tenga una amante yo solo quería llevarme bien con el, como en los viejos tiempos.

una vez le marque a su oficina y su secretaria me dijo que para su esposa no tenia tiempo y que si queria conversar con el debia, hacer una cita.

!Soy su Esposa! termino que nunca utilizo claro esta, pero por favor, esta tan mimado que ni el teléfono me quiere contestar ,nada de esto era mi culpa yo tambien sufria, no nos hemos visto desde la boda, que fue hace un mes, quien diria que mi perfecta vida fuera a terminar a si.

Mi madre le molestaba el hecho de que todo el dia estuviera sin hacer nada, pero que es lo que quiere que haga ni trabajar me dejan!, cuando iba a las oficinas era solo por casos extremos almenos ya estoy empezando a ir mas seguido,

el no trabajar y vivir como reina seria el sueño de cualquier chica, pero yo cada vez me siento mas estresa al estar encerrada aqui.

No he tenido noticias de Sai en todo este tiempo, habia estado tratando de comunicarme con el pero no contestaba mis llamadas y en su casa no se encontraba estaba empezando a preocuparme, podria creer que mi Padre le hubiera echo algo.

solo espero que este bien

los dias pasaban y cada vez me sentia mas sola, No veia A Sasuke ni a Sai ni siquiera a mi padre, habia salido una que otra vez con Hinata y Ino Uzumaki la ahora esposa de Kairi

La verdad cuando la vi mi autoestima bajo al menos diez niveles, Hermosa era quedarse corto, cuerpo perfecto, cara de angel y pelo rubio, muchos creerian que es una rubia estupida, pero la verdad es una de las personas mas inteligentes que he tenido el placer de conocer, ella al igual que su Hermano Naruto, son unas grandes personas, y pensar que ahora Mi hermano y Hinata son felices con sus respectivos conyugues, solo yo soy la infeliz, ni siquiera veo a mi "Esposo".

Actualmente vivia en casa de mis padres y de Sasuke no sabia ni pio.

pero a decir verdad no hay nada de malo, hace dias tuve la loca idea de salir con alguien, para asi despejar mi mente de todo el estres que he tenido en estos ultimos meses, Ayer sali con un chico muy amable y muy atractivo he de decir, su nombre es Utakata, lo conoci en un seminario al que estoy asistiendo por parte del trabajo, nadie dijo que la vida adulta era facil, ahora que lo pienso, Utakata ayer me dio a entender que desearia seguir saliendo conmigo y no se lo negaria ni loca!, para que estar todo el dia en casa, viendo series que te hacen llorar todo el mar muerto, mientras tu esposo a de estar viviendo la buena vida, No!

La verdad, nunca crei que mi matrimonio fuera a si , pero dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, a veces me llega un sentimiento, que no puedo describir, es una gran tristeza al saber que mi Sasuke nunca me pudo corresponder, yo que estuve enamorada de el tanto tiempo, el ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, pareciera que me culpa por nuestro matrimonio, pero yo no tenia idea de nada.

He estado buscando a Sai, desde que me dejaron en libertad condicional, la verdad no he sabido nada de el solo espero que este bien y no le haya pasado nada o que Jiraiya le haya hecho algo la verdad lo extrano demasiado

con el pase las mejores experiencias de mi vida, ya que el me queria lo sabia yo tambien lo queria demasiado, me arrepiento de que el no fuera mi primera vez, fui una tonta al perder mi virginidad con Sasukeya que el no lo valoro

el no valoro todo el amor que le profesaba, yo solo recibia las migajas de su tiempo, el decia que me amaba pero no como un hombre ama a una mujer si no un amor fraternal yo como era una estupida me conformaba con eso y menos!

la verdad no puedo creer como fui tan tonta, mi primera vez ya que el ya estaba experimentado en ese campo, no fue hermosa con delicadeza ni mucho menos romantica, todo paso un dia que salimos de antro ya que el estaba dolido porque Karin le habia sugerido que se tomaran un tiempo ya que el es sofacante! la ama pero si entendia a la pobre Karin, lo peor del caso es que no podia odiar a la muy perra ya que era tan buena, era una diosa como decia el ya que tenia un alma pura claro si de daba sus revolcones con Sasuke, pero era solo eso era tierna, novia dedicada no era sofocante ni celosa todo lo contrario a Sasuke, apuesto que en su primera vez Sasukela trato como si un bebe fuera, es muy hermosa, cuerpo de infarto y peliroja si no era inteligente pero un defecto tenia que tener la mujer

sigamos con lo de mi primera vez lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, estabamos tomando alcohol por las penas yo aun no conocia a Sai era una joven de apenas 21 estuvimos tomando soporte ser el hombro moquiento y lloroso de Sasuke, de repente cuando casi estaba inconsiente me beso y una cosa paso ala otra, yo me deje querer porque me dijo palabras bonitas, mas estupida no pude ser la verdad todo paso muy rapido sin delicadeza, para colmo fue en su pent-house!.

Al dia siguiente al levantarno me pidio disculpas y me dijo que aunque hubieramos tenido relaciones no significaba nada para Los dos obvio el sin saber que para mi lo fue todo, que me queria como amiga pero que no iba a dejar de insistir con Karin ya que la amaba.

En el camino a casa como si fuera broma casi arroyamos a un chico en motocicleta y ahi fue cuando conoci a Sai, todo empezo muy rapido, me pidio mi numero me aventure y se lo di ya que no tenia nada que perder, no me arrepiento de nada, pasaron los meses al menos dos veces por semana me veia con Sai, el no tenia dinero al menos no como nosotros teniamos, eso no me importaba, poco a poco le empece a tomar carino y de un dia para otro me pidio ser su novia acepte, en todo ese tiempo no habia hablado con Sasuke asi que el no sabia nada acerca de mi relacion con Sai.

Un dia estabamos Sai y yo en mi departamento acababamos de tener nuestra primera vez juntos el sabia todo acerca de Sasuke, y lucho contra cielo mar y tierra para sacarmelo del corazon y asi lo hizo no del todo pero logro colarse tanto en mi que ya no me importaba lo que hiciera o no.

Ya tenia 8 meses de relacion, no sabia nada de Sasukesolo que habia regresado con su novia, si lo habia visto y habiamos conversado en varias ocasiones pero nunca le conte acerca del tema, y al parecer no sabia nada ya que mi familia no aceptaba mucho a Sai al menos no mi padre.

En fin estabamos acostados en mi cama yo solo en bragas y la camisa de Sai que me llegaba a las rodillas ya que el era en extremo alto y fornido, haber hecho el amor con Sai fue una experiencia encantadora, me trato con amor, delicadeza y respeto no solo busco su propio placer si no que busco el mio, fue una conpenetracion hermosa y tan divina, en ese instante supe que el era el indicado, que nunca me separaria de el almenos si me fuera posible.

De repente escuche el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y negue con la cabeza ya que el unico que tenia llaves de ahi era mi supuesto mejor amigo, en ambos salimos de mi habitacion y nos enfrentamos al recien llegado, la cara de Sasuke era una poema ya que, no era dificil desifrar que habiamos estado haciendo sin decir que Sai solo usaba sus boxers alrevez!

- Te veo en mi departamento en media hora, sola- articulo enojado y salio como si nada

Le pedi disculpas a Sai, tenia que arreglar este asunto.

Llegue estaba bebiendo raro en el, cuando me vio entar me acorralo contra la pared.

-Que hacia ese hombre en tu casa y porque traias su ropa?- gruno contra mi- como es que no supe esto, como pudiste ser tan zorra y revolcarte con el de buenas a primera

ese comentario me dolio, el no sabia de mi relacion y aunque supiera no tenia por que hablarme asi el no era nadie.

-Facil es mi novio y acababamos de hacer el amor, gracias dios llegaste en ese instante 10 minutos antes y me hubieras encontrado en una peor situacion, algun problema, aparte no lo tuve de buenas a primeras como dices, el no es tu. - le dije con enojo quien se creia para querer controlarme- llevamos 8 meses de relacion y fue nuestra primera vez- dicho esto sali furiosa de su departamento

los dias, semanas y meses que le siguieron no supe nada de Sasukeno queria hablar con el, quien se creia, el se queria comunicar conmigo pero no lo deje no di mi brazo a torcer y asi paso todo hasta el dia del compromiso.

Escuche el sonido de unos toques en mi puerta, ahora ya no vivia en mi departamento si no en la casa de mis queridos y liberales padres

-Sakura, puedes bajar un momento a la sala porfavor- dijo mi madre muy formal

solo emiti un grunido y baje a paso lento escuchaba muchas voces en la sala de la casa me acerque ala entrada y pude a divisar a mi "querido esposo" a sus padres , mis padres y a tres hombres desconocidos

- Buenas tardes, que es lo que pasa- dije tranquila saludando a todos los presentes

- Hola Sakura, ven sientate a un lado de Sasuke-Musito Mikoto ,

-Sakura ellos son los abogados, Usui Ayuzawa es el abogado de tu padre- senalo al hombre osea el era el abogado del diablo pense entremi - El es Ryuggi Kurosagi el abogado de Fugaku y por ultimo Ryosuke Fujishita , el abogado de Sasuke- por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto

-Que es lo que pasa, porque estan todos reunidos- pregunte confundida

- Hay algo que debemos discutir en fami... - musito Fugaku

-Ya dejate de rodeos Fugaku- inquirio mi esposo molesto - quiero el divorcio Sakura

Algo dentro de mi se rompio, no estaba agusto con esta situacion pero no queria divorciarme de el una parte de mi , la masoquista queria estar con el feliz, queria que me quisiera, pero eso no era posible aunque pensandolo bien seria una buena oportunidad para buscar el amor.

- Lamentablemente para ti y tu familia Sasuke no todo es facil- dijo mi padre

-A que se refieren las empresas ya solo son una, ya no hay nada mas- espeto furioso

- Claro que hay mas hijo-

- Dejeme explicarle joven- dijo por primera vez el abogado de mi padre- Ustedes al Casarse no solo firmaron la union de las empresas si no un contrato el que claramente cita que su matrimonio no se puede deshacer sin antes cumplir unas clausulas del contrato

-que clausulas? - dije confundida

- Simple senorita el contrato dice: El matrimonio formado ente Sasuke Uchihae Sakura Haruno no puede ser terminado sin antes cumplir con estos requisitos, tener 5 años como minimo de matrimonio, vivir juntos un mes despues de firmado el matrimonio y ahi en adelante durante todo el lapso de tiempo que dure y haber procreado desendientes, si cualquiera de las dos ya esta cumplida no se puede firmar un divorcio hasta que las dos lo esten. Si por alguna razon se empieza el tramite del divorcio y no estan cumplidas las clausuras, la familia que pidio el divorcio tendra que dar su parte de la empresa ala que familia demandada. Nota seran contrademandados por una modica cantidad y se demandaria por perdida de tiempo, en pocas palabras quedarian en la ruina por un capricho

- Que es esa locura, yo nunca lo lei- dijo Sasuke

-un defecto muy comun en ti Hijo mio, pero lamentablemente es cierto, no se puden divorciar al menos no aun y si lo haces no solo perderiamos la empresa si no nuestro capital

-Pero nunca firmamos eso- espete

-Senorita permita ensenarle - dijo el abogado de Fugaku me tendio unos papeles y estos tenias plasmadas ambas firmas la de Sasukey la mia - Estos papeles los firmaron el dia de su matrimonio junto con los de su boda.

Ahora si la tortura comenzaba

- que es esa estupidez, que significa todo esto- espeto Sasukefurioso

-Significa niñito que apartir de ahora, ambos viviran juntos- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa landina

_when the world is fallen apart, when you feel like you only are a wasting off space, what do you have to do?, what is the answer for your problems? sometimes the loneliness it's the best thing on your life, but sometimes its the worst thing on you. I've never thought about a life with no care, no love, with just the felling that you're falling part by part, I would like to be a lovely wife and I'd love to have a husband that loves me with all of his love, and have a happy family, but I never thought about this life, this is not what I am, I only want my husband to love me, I just want you to love me Sasuke..._

Chan chan chan chan...

Hola, siento mucho la demora no hay escusas mi comportamiento no es bueno no le spuedo asegurar que actualizare pronto pero si tratare, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo no le spido reviews porque no tenog la cara para hacerlos muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios anteriores les mandare un Pm :) espero y sigan leyendo esto muchas gracias

Perdor por la tardanza y la falta de ortografia

Mariana Reyna


End file.
